


The Cartwright twins

by thecelestialexplorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Just cas's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialexplorer/pseuds/thecelestialexplorer
Summary: Happens right after the end of 13x16 scoobynatural, it's literally just cas being jealous, his thoughts and stuff. Not serious, just a little idea I had after stuff on twitter today. Hope y'all enjoy this very short piece.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34





	The Cartwright twins

The Cartwright twins?! 

Who were these Cartwright twins. 

After a short Google Cas discovered the Cartwright twins weren't in fact actual twins nor were they women as he had expected. No, the Cartwright twins were an all male Canadian Baseball team. And Dean, Dean had well, whatever Dean had done with the Cartwright twins it definitely seemed inappropriate.

This was news to Cas. 

Dean had done *things* with this baseball team. And they were men. And it was, until very recently, the coolest thing he'd ever done. Damn.

Sure Dean hadn't seemed the straightest at times. He'd definitely had something going on with Crowley but he had been a demon at the time, we all make mistakes. And I mean then there was Benny too but that had been purgatory, it had been different there.

But now, the Cartwright twins, well that was something. That was human Dean on earth, not heaven or hell or anywhere else. This was new.

Cas was jealous as hell.

All he wanted to do right then and there was find Dean, shove him up against a wall and kiss him deeply, take him apart until he would only be Cas's. Not Crowley's, not Benny's or anyone elses. Not even the Cartwright twins. Dean would be his, and his only.

He would make sure that once he was done with Dean, Dean would think that his time with Cas was the coolest thing he'd ever experienced an would never even think about the Cartwright twins ever again.


End file.
